


The Big Freeze

by destielko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Whump, Finger Sucking, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielko/pseuds/destielko
Summary: Dean and Castiel get locked in a freezer. H/C ensues. Because there is no such thing as too much hypothermia!fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Big Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Big Freeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974951) by [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm). 



_4시즌 "The Rapture" 이전. 약간의 욕. 그외에는 걱정할건 없음._

_~ ~ ~_

"어-," 문을 가만히 쳐다보던 딘이 말했다. "썩 좋은 상황은 아닌데. 안 그래?"

카스티엘은 뒤를 돌아 딘을 마주했다. 그의 얼굴에는 분노와 후회가 반쯤 섞여 있었다. 카스티엘 만이 추적할 수 있었던 악마의 흔적을 쫓아 들어온 이곳은 함정이었다. 하지만 이건 정말로 카스티엘의 잘못이 아니었다. 냉동고 안으로 발을 들인 순간 발동하는 주문이 문 바깥에 준비되어 있다는 사실을 카스티엘이 알고 있던 것도 아니니까. 하지만 아무리 실수라고 해도 두 사람이 이곳에 갇히게 된 것은 그의 책임이었다.

“미안하다.” 카스티엘이 사과하며 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. "내 힘으로는 밖으로 나갈수가 없군."

딘은 놀라지 않고 고개를 끄덕였다. "문으로 나갈 수 없는거라면, 네 죽여주는 천사 슈퍼 파워로 벽에도 구멍 못 뚫겠네?"”

카스티엘은 조금 난처한듯한 표정을 지었다. “이 문양은 금속으로 된 모든 부분에 영향을 끼치고 있다. 난 아무것도 건드릴 수 없다.” 카스티엘은 자신이 말한 바를 증명하려는 듯 손을 내밀어 벽에 대려고 했고 그의 손바닥이 튕겨져 나왔다. 카스티엘은 작게 신음했다. 딘은 그게 고통 때문인지 아닌지 알지 못했지만, 확실히 카스티엘이 그 행위를 즐기는 것처럼 보이지는 않았다.

"바닥은 금속이 아니야." 딘이 돌로 된 타일을 기대에 찬 눈으로 바라보았다. "이걸 부숴서 나갈 수는 없어?"

"할 수 없다." 카스티엘이 말했다. “어디로도 갈 수 없다. 비록 내가 타일 위에 서 있을 수는 있더라도, 타일 역시 주문의 일부라 힘을 어느 정도 가지고 있다. 빠져나갈 수 없어. 우리는 여기에 갇힌 거다.” 그가 딘을 올려다보며 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "넌 이 추위 속에서 오래 버티지 못하겠지."

카스티엘의 무뚝뚝함에 짜증이 난 딘이 얼굴을 찡그렸다 "어이구, 긍정적인 말씀 감사합니다. 여기서 빠져나갈 방법이 있을 거야, 캐스. 난 이런 텅 빈 고기 창고 같은 곳에서 얼어 죽을 수 없어. 나는 망할 _햄이_ 아니라고."

딘은 카스티엘을 지나쳐 문을 발로 차봤지만, 문은 두껍고 견고했다. 문을 부수는 데 사용할 무언가를 찾아 주위를 둘러봐도 보이는 것이라고는 얇은 와이어 선반뿐이었다. 냉동고는 텅 비어 있었다. 몇 주 동안 영업하지 않은 식당인데도 전기를 내릴 생각을 한 사람은 없는 모양이었다. 냉동고 벽이 성에로 예쁘게 반짝였지만 딘은 지금 예쁜 성에 따위를 감상할 겨를이 없었다. 두 사람 모두 얼음 조각이 되어 버리기 전에 그들을 꺼내주러 오라고 샘에게 연락해야만 했다.

유감스럽게도, 딘이 휴대전화를 꺼냈을 때 그의 전화기는 통화권을 이탈했다는 메시지를 띄울 뿐이었다. 딘이 조금이라도 신호를 잡기 위해 전화기를 허공에 휘두르는 걸 고려해 보던 찰나에 갑자기 화면이 깜박이더니 그대로 꺼져 버렸다. 딘은 신경질적으로 휴대전화를 흔들었다.

"그것의 배터리는 이러한 온도를 견딜 수 있도록 만들어지지 않았다." 카스티엘이 알려왔다.

"여기 얼마나 추운 거야?" 딘이 쓸모 없어진 전화를 주머니에 다시 넣고 코트를 여미며 물었다. 너네 천사들은 온도계가 내장돼있을 것 같은데."

카스티엘은 천장을 노려보며 "섭씨 영하 20도다”라고 말했다. " 또는 화씨 영하 4도다. 네가 이걸 더 선호한다면"

“과학에 미친 괴짜라니까.” 딘은 투덜거리며, 문에 마지막으로 한번 발길질을 한 후 물러섰다. 그는 장갑이라도 있었으면 하는 생각으로 손에 입김을 불었다. 하지만 당연히 그 날 오후 일찍 모텔을 떠날 때만 해도 딘은 자기가 거대한 쿨러에 갇히게 될 줄은 몰랐다. "좋아, 우리가 이 장소를 조사하고 있다는 걸 샘도 알고 있어" 딘이 낙관적으로 말했다. "우리가 해야 할 일은 꽉 앉아서 샘이 그 엉덩이를 끌고 내려와 우리를 찾을 때까지 기다리는 거야."

카스티엘은 그를 신중하게 쳐다보았다. “넌 움직여야 하고 체온을 유지해야 한다. 딘, 앉지 마라."

“말이 그렇다는 거지. 계속 움직여야 한다는 거 알아. 바닥에 앉았다간 내 거기가 뚝 떨어질걸.” 딘은 한숨을 쉬며 천장에 있는 파란 전구를 바라봤다. “저게 켜져 있는 거 보니 우리가 운이 좋은 것 같네....그런데 문이 닫히면 불이 _꺼져야_ 하는 거 아니야? "

"꺼져있었다." 카스티엘이 말했다. "내가 불빛을 유지하고 있다."

딘은 카스티엘을 보며 눈썹을 올렸다. "멋지네. 또 뭘 할 수 있어? 생각만으로 주전자 물 끓일 수 있어? 토스터기도 달구고?”

“주문으로 내 힘이 매우 감소했다. 전구가 내가 영향을 미칠 수 있는 전부다.” 그는 딘에게 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "손목시계를 풀어야 한다. 딘."

딘은 그를 멍하니 바라보았다. “어? 왜, 이걸로 뭐하게?"

"아무것도. 시계 뒷면은 금속이다. 이 정도 추위에는 피부에 달라붙을 거다.” 카스티엘은 주변을 둘러보며 말했다. 그의 눈은 냉동고 구석구석을 살폈다. “지금부터 금속을 만져야 할 일이 있으면 그걸 기억해두는 게 좋을 것 같다. 이러한 조건하에서 인간의 피부는 연약하다.”

갑자기 _덤_ _앤_ _더머_ 에서 제프 다니엘스의 혀가 스키 리프트에 붙은 이미지가 떠오른 딘이 안도감에 고개를 저었다. “좋은 생각이야. 잊어버릴 뻔했어.” 딘은 손목시계를 풀러 주머니에 채 넣기도 전에 시계가 작동을 멈춰버린 것을 알아차렸다. 추위에 영향을 받는 것은 휴대전화뿐만이 아니었다.

추위는 시시각각 심해졌다. 처음에는 찬 공기가 폐를 시리게 하고 뺨을 때리듯 그를 깨워놓는 정도였지만 이제는 추위 때문에 불편함을 느낄 정도로 시간이 지나 있었다. 추위에 몸이 떨려왔다. 딘은 코트가 더 두꺼웠으면 하고 바라며 손을 주머니에 찔러 넣었다. 카스티엘은 흘긋 쳐다보는 것만으로도 딘의 자세에 담긴 뜻을 완벽하게 읽어냈다. 천사가 트렌치 코트를 벗어 딘에게 내밀었다. 딘은 의심스러운 눈초리로 코트를 받아 들었다. “넌 괜찮아? 안 추워?”

"나는 온도에 영향을 받지 않는다." 자기가 한 말을 증명이라도 하듯, 카스티엘은 정장 재킷까지 벗어버렸다. 재킷을 받아 든 딘은 어떻게 하면 코트를 벗고 추위에 떠는 고통 없이 그것을 코트 밑에 입을 수 있을지를 잠시 고민했다. 옷 위에 덧입기에는 재킷이 너무 작았다. 트렌치코트도 마찬가지였다. 아무래도 까다로운 일이 될 것 같았다.

“서둘러라.” 카스티엘이 딘에게 조언했다. 딘은 천사의 옅은 미소에 놀랐다. 그의 얼굴은 조악한 조명 탓에 창백하고 파랗게 보였다. 문쪽으로 돌아선 천사는 문을 밀어보려 했지만 그의 손은 금속 표면에 기름칠이라도 된 것처럼 옆으로 미끄러져버렸다. 카스티엘은 문에서 휙 밀려나며 이를 악물었다. 천사는 본인의 손바닥 때문에 기분이라도 상한 것 마냥 제 양손바닥을 내려다보았다. “실망스럽군.” 그가 말했다.

"지금 상황을 그렇게 말할 수 있겠네." 딘이 낮은 소리로 신음하며 말했다. 딘은 추위에 심하게 떨리는 몸 때문에 넘어지지 않으려 애쓰며 사이즈가 맞지 않는 재킷을 입으려고 코트로 묘기를 부렸다. 딘은 결국 티셔츠, 셔츠 두 장, 재킷과 코트 두 개를 입게 되었지만 하반신 쪽은 상황이 더 나빴다. 바지는 충분히 따뜻하지 못했고 부츠 속 발가락은 이미 차가워지고 있었다. 딘은 처음으로 카스티엘이 한 말이 옳다는 생각을 문득 했다. 그는 얼어 죽게 될 것이다. 인간은 이런 조건에서 살 수 있도록 만들어지지 않았다. 그리고 만약 샘이 금방 나타나지 않는다면...

"어, 캐스?" 그는 긴장한 채 손에 입김을 불었다. "제발 좋은 계획이 있다고 해줘. 나 슬슬 불안해지려고 하거든."카스티엘은 아무런 대답이 없었다. 천사는 마치 시선만으로도 문을 열 수 있을 것처럼 그 금속을 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다. 딘은 천사의 힘을 빨아들이는 저 소름 끼치는 주술만 아니라면 카스티엘이 그렇게 할 수 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 문득 떠오르는 생각에 딘이 카스티엘에게 물었다. “전구에 불이 들어오게 할 수 있지, 다른 능력은 어때? 또 뭘 할 수 있어?"

카스티엘이 그를 돌아봤다. "날 수 있다." 그가 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. "하지만 아무 데도 갈 수가 없다."

"날개 문질러서 불 피울 수 있어?"

"불가능하다." 천사의 엄숙한 대답에 딘은 자기가 한 농담이 제대로 전달됐는지가 영 헷갈렸다.

“그래.” 딘이 내뱉은 숨이 얼어 커다란 서리 구름이 됐다. "그럼... 어.. 이제 어쩌지?"

~ ~ ~

결국, 두 사람이 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 한 시간 후 딘은 실제로 추위를 느끼기 시작했다. 아무리 제자리 뛰기를 하거나 팔로 제 몸을 감싸 봐도 효과가 없었다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 폐가 화끈거렸고, 겹겹이 껴입은 옷은 딘을 여전히 떨게 할만큼 얇았다. 청바지 속 다리는 막대 아이스크림처럼 느껴졌고 발끝은 위험할 정도로 감각이 사라져 가고 있었다.

카스티엘의 머리에는 서리가 내려 있었지만, 그것만 아니라면 천사는 온도에 전혀 영향을 받지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 딘을 잠시 관찰한 카스티엘은 몸을 굽혀 신발을 벗었다. 딘은 카스티엘이 양말을 벗고 맨발로 망설임 없이 바닥을 딛는 모습을 믿기지 않는다는 눈으로 바라봤다. 불가능한 일이었다. 분명히 극심한 고통이 따를 텐데도 카스티엘은 전혀 신경 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 천사가 양말을 내밀며 말했다. "이걸 신어라."

딘은 웃으려고 했지만 너무 많이 떨고 있는 탓에 웃음소리는 차라리 흔들리는 신음에 가까웠다. “네 발이 깨끗했으면 좋겠네.” 딘은 양말을 받아 들며 쉰 목소리로 농담을 던졌다. 양말은 좋을 만큼 따뜻했다. 딘은 신발끈을 풀기 위해 몸을 구부렸다. 그리고 딘은 신발끈을 풀기 위해 노력을 하긴 했다. 하지만 손가락이 너무 떨려 매듭을 풀 수 없었고, 애를 쓰면 쓸수록 손가락은 점점 얼어갔다. 결국 딘은 손가락을 거의 느낄 수 없는 지경에 이르렀다.

딘은 제 서투름에 한숨을 쉬었다. “어… 캐스? 나 좀 도와주라.”

조금 부끄럽긴 했지만 딘은 떨리는 손으로 카스티엘의 어깨에 기대어 섰다. 천사는 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 딘의 부츠를 벗기고 흔들림 없는 손으로 조심히 양말을 신겼다. 부츠를 다시 신은 딘은 부츠 안쪽에 도는 냉기를 느꼈다. 그는 양말 두 짝이 그 문제를 도와주기를 간절히 바랐다. 다행히도 잃어버린 열기가 다시 돌아오는 데는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다.

"네 다리가 적절하게 보호되고 있지 않다." 카스티엘이 보기만 해도 아픈 맨발로 선 채 다시 한번 지적했다. 맨발이라니, 딘은 이 불편한 방 한가운데서 적나라하고 취약하게 드러난 천사의 맨발에 질겁하지 않을 수가 없었다.

"딱히 방법이 있는 것도 아니잖아." 딘은 삐걱대며 움직이는 것이 조금이라도 몸을 데우는데 도움이 되는 것처럼 제자리에서 발을 구르며 답했다. 사실 주된 이유는 발가락에 감각을 되찾고 싶어서였지만 뜻대로 되지는 않았다.

카스티엘은 벨트를 풀기 시작했다. 혼란스러움에 눈을 깜박이며 카스티엘을 바라보던 딘은 뒤늦게 천사의 손목을 잡아챘다. "워, 멍청아! 괜찮아, 바지는 됐어. 네가 내 앞에서 홀랑 알몸이 되지 않아도 네 양말을 신고 있는 것만으로도 충분히 별로라고, 임마.”

"너는 네 목숨보다 내가 적절한 옷차림을 갖추는 것이 더 중요한가?" 카스티엘의 얼굴은 차분했지만, 딘은 맹세코 천사의 목소리에 섞인 즐거움을 들을 수 있었다.

"그냥... 하지 마, 캐스." 딘은 카스티엘이 눈썹을 들어 올리는 것을 보고 말을 멈췄다. 어쩐지 설명을 해야 할 필요성이 느껴졌다. “이상하다고, 알았어? 나는 네 바지가 필요하지도 않고, 네 등짝에서 셔츠를 벗겨내고 싶지도 않아. 그리고, 어차피 너무 얇아서 그 셔츠나 바지를 입는다고 더 따뜻해질 것 같지도 않고. 그냥... 입고 있어.”

카스티엘은 한숨을 내쉬었지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 다시 시선을 돌려 문을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 딘은 지금쯤이면 천사의 시선이 닿은 부분에 두 개의 눈구멍이 뚫렸어야 한다는 생각을 했다. 딘은 벌벌 떨며 팔을 교차시켜 양손을 겨드랑이 밑에 넣었다. 입술이 갈라지는 것이 느껴졌다. 코는 감각이 없었고 심지어 눈마저 따끔거리기 시작했다. 젠장맞을.

딘은 정말, 정말 추웠다. 그는 카스티엘의 바지가 패딩 이불처럼 보이기까지 얼마나 걸릴지가 궁금해졌다. 

~ ~ ~

딘은 눈을 감았다. 썩 현명한 행동은 아니었지만 너무나도 피곤했다. 가혹한 푸른빛을 눈앞에서 차단한 딘은 냉동 장치의 끊임없는 윙윙 거림을 무시하려 애쓰며 가까운 벽에 기대 잠시나마 휴식을 취했다. 딘은 몸을 숙여 코트 칼라에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그는 코가 따뜻해질 때까지 코트에 고개를 쳐박고 몸을 이완시켰다.

잠시 후 떨림이 사라졌다. 딘은 제 몸이 따뜻해지는 것을 느꼈다.

그건 좋은 징조지, 안 그래?

딘이 그다음 깨달은 것은 카스티엘이 바닥에 쓰러진 그를 거칠게 흔들고 있다는 것이었다. 딘은 잠을 방해받은 것에 짜증을 내며 불평에 찬 신음 소리를 냈다. 그리고 불현듯 트럭이 치고 지나가듯 추위가 몰아쳤다. 몸이 어찌나 심하게 떨리던지, 딘은 제 이가 전부 덜그럭거리며 머리에서 빠질 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

"딘!'' 카스티엘이 그를 다시 흔들었다. “말해라! 눈을 떠. 잠들지 마라. 딘!"

“으응,” 딘이 그다지 일하고 싶지 않아 하는 혀를 움직여 대답했다. 화내듯 카스티엘의 손을 쳐낸 딘은 문득 보게 된 제 손가락에 충격을 받았다. 손가락이 파랬다. 물론 냉동고 안을 밝히고 있는 파란 전구 때문에 다른 모든 것 역시 파란색이었다. 그러나 딘의 손가락은 그래선 안될 정도로 파랗게 보였다.

그리고 무엇보다 딘은 제 손가락을 전혀 느낄 수 없었다.

“추-추워.” 딘은 간신히 말을 더듬었다. 뇌가 다시 작동하기 시작했다. 제길. 냉기가 바지는 물론 코트 안까지 전해졌다. 바닥에서 일어나야만 했다. 하지만 딘은 시도해 볼 필요도 없이 제 다리가 말을 듣지 않으리라는 것을 알고 있었다. 그는 결국 추위에 굴복하고 말았다. 저체온증이 분명한 데다 당장 구조될 가능성도 보이지 않았다. 상황은 점점 심각해졌고 딘은 그가 이 상황을 감당할 수 없음을 방금 증명한 셈이었다.

딘의 코트 앞섶을 쥔 카스티엘은 딘을 억지로 일으켜 앉혔다. 저항하려고 애썼지만 딘은 결국 카스티엘에게 몸을 기댈 수밖에 없었다. 제 뜻대로 움직이지 않는 몸뚱이가 마음에 들지 않았다. 하지만 글쎄, 다시 생각해보면 딘은 지금까지 몇 시간을 이 거대한 냉동고 안에 갇혀있던 상태였었다. 정상 참작의 사유가 되고도 남았다. 딘은 짧은 순간이나마 카스티엘이 자신과 똑같은 방식으로 추위를 겪지 않음에 깊이 안도했다. 만약 이곳에 그와 함께 갇힌 사람이 샘이었다면 그들은 지금쯤 의식조차 없었을 것이다. 하지만 딘이 느낀 것은 안도뿐만이 아니었다. 맹렬한 분노가 치밀어올랐다. 카스티엘은 왜 날 구할 수 없는 거지? 왜 여기서 우릴 빼낼 수가 없는 거야? 뭔가 불합리하다는 생각이 들었다. 딘의 수호천사가 지금 해 줄 수 있는 일이라고는 양말을 나눠주는 것뿐이었다.

"너를 바닥에서 떼어놓아야 한다." 고개를 가누지 못하는 딘 대신 딘의 머리를 붙잡아 지탱한 카스티엘이 딘의 눈을 바라보며 말했다. 뺨에 닿은 천사의 손은 다행스러울 정도로 따뜻했다. "네가 기뻐하지 않을 것을 알지만, 내겐 선택의 여지가 없다." 그는 잠깐 말하는 것을 멈추고 입술을 핥았다. 그리고 명령하듯이 덧붙였다 “제발 불평하지 마라."

혼란스러워진 딘이 카스티엘을 향해 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 그 무언의 질문은 바닥에 있던 고양이를 사뿐히 들어 무릎에 올려놓는 것처럼, 카스티엘이 딘을 들어 올려 자신의 무릎에 올려놓는 것으로 대답을 대신했다. 딘이 정신을 차리고 보니 그의 등은 카스티엘의 가슴에 기대어 있었고 몸에 둘린 천사의 팔이 그를 감싸 안아 무릎 위에 단단히 붙들고 있었다. 와중에 딘의 엉덩이는 꽤 편안한 자세로 그의 동료의 사타구니 위에 얹어져 있었다.

카스티엘이 옳았다. 딘은 이 자세가 썩 마음에 들지 않았다.

“네가 나를 끌어안고 있어.” 딘은 불평하기는 했어도 몸부림치지는 않았다. 뒤에 붙은 카스티엘의 몸에서 나오는 열기가 옷을 뚫고 흘러들어오는 것이 벌써부터 느껴졌다. 그리고 딘은 이것이 지금 상황에서 할 수 있는 가장 알맞은 일이라는 것도 알고 있었다. 다시 생각해보니, 카스티엘이 옷을 찢어발기고 맨살이 닿도록 해야 한다고 주장하지 않은 것만 해도 천만다행이었다. 그것에 비하면 이 정도는 정말 아무것도 아니었다.

"나는 널 따뜻하게 유지하는 거다." 카스티엘은 균형을 잡기 위해 무릎을 구부리며 느릿하게 대답했다. 작게 덜걱거리는 소리를 들은 딘은 카스티엘이 철체 선반에 기대 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 벽이 천사를 밀어냈기 때문에 카스티엘은 벽에 기댈 수 없었다.

"샘이 이 꼴을 보면 뭐라고 하겠어?" 딘이 힘없이 항의했다. "이건 거의 껴안고 있는 거잖아."

"그는 '형의 목숨을 구해줘서 고마워요, 카스티엘.'이라고 말할 거다."

"우리 형한테 무슨 꿍꿍이냐고 물어볼걸." 크게 떨려오는 몸을 억누르는 데 실패한 딘이 말했다. "그런 다음에... 샘은 이 머-멍청한 코트가 너보다 나한테 더 자-잘 어울린다고 할 거야."

"나를 모욕하는 것이 너를 깨워놓고 따뜻하게 해 줄 수 있다면, 딘, 부탁이니 절대로 멈추지 마라."

"너 나-나 때문에 찌부러지는 거 아-아니야?" 딘이 힘없이 물었다. 딘은 카스티엘이 엄청나게 강하고, 아마도 맨손으로 철도 구부릴 수 있을 테고, 뭐 별의별걸 다 할 수 있다는 것을 알고 있지만, 그는 여전히 이 곳에 갇혀 주문의 영향을 받는 채였다. 딘은 자신의 무게가 곧 카스티엘의 다리 감각을 마비시키리라라는 것을 알았다.

"나는 괜찮다." 카스티엘이 말했다. 그의 숨결이 딘의 귀를 간지럽혔다. 딘이 무의식적으로 온기를 쫓아 몸을 뒤로 젖히자 딘의 가슴께에 감긴 카스티엘의 팔에 좀 더 힘이 들어갔다. 카스티엘은 딘이 바른 자세로 앉을 수 있도록 그를 꽉 끌어안았다. 뭔가...... 이상한 느낌이었다. 딘은 남자에게 안겨본 적이 없었다. 제기랄, 무릎 위에 앉아본 적도 없었다.

“나 갱스터의 정부나 뭐 그런 게 된 기분이야." 딘이 씁쓸하게 말했다. "네가 나한테 포도를 머-먹여 주-주기 시작하는 거지. 이건-" 딘의 목소리가 기침에 끊겼다. 폐에 공기를 채우려 몸부림치던 딘은 카스티엘의 팔에 매달린 채 앞쪽으로 몸을 둥글게 숙였다. 딘의 폐는 지나치게 오랫동안 얼음같이 찬 공기를 들이마시는 환경에 대한 반발심을 표출했고 딘은 그 반발을 그럭저럭 이해할수 밖에 없었다. 기침이 멈췄을 때 즈음 딘의 눈에는 눈물이 고여 있었다. 그 눈물은 딘의 얼굴에서 떨어지기도 전에 얼어붙었다.

카스티엘이 뒤에서 어쩐지 부드럽고, 슬픈 목소리로 말했다. “미안하다, 딘. 나는 이게 함정인 줄 몰랐다. 그 영악한 악마는 자기가 노리는 바를 너무 잘 숨겼어.”

"악마는 원래 비열하지." 딘은 숨을 헐떡이며 다시 똑바로 앉았다. “괜찮아, ㅋ-캐스. 난 널 탓하지 않아. 개 같은 일이 생기도 하잖냐.”

“지금쯤이면 샘이 네가 어디에 있는지를 궁금해할 거고 곧 여기로 올 거다.”

"그래, 걘 참견하길 좋아하거든."

그 뒤, 두 사람의 대화가 끊겼다. 딘은 그를 찢어 버리려는 듯 위협하는 떨림을 진압하느라 너무 바빴고, 카스티엘은 그런 딘의 뒤에 말없이 앉아있었다. 카스티엘의 몸에서 나오는 열이 딘의 옷을 지나, 특히 다리 부분으로 전해져 왔다. 이상하게도 천사의 무릎은 바닥보다 훨씬 더 편안했다. 그러나 카스티엘의 어떠한 노력도 딘이 천천히 얼어 죽어가고 있다는 사실을 상쇄해 줄 수는 없었다. 그리고 두 사람 모두 그 사실을 알고 있었다.

"처-천국에 대해서 말해줘 봐." 딘이 결국 말을 꺼냈다. 그는 손가락에 불어넣는 입김에 더 이상 온기가 없다는 사실에 패닉 하지 않으려 애썼다. “어떤 곳이야? 그냥 천사들이 하프를 뚱땅대면서 날아다니는 곳이야? 아니면 레슬링 관람이나 인기 프로 다시 보기 같은 놀거리도 있어?

카스티엘이 불편할 정도로 긴 침묵을 지켰다. 결국 딘이 카스티엘을 보기 위해 몸을 비틀었다. 그가 몸을 돌렸을 때 두 사람의 얼굴이 얼마나 가까워질 수 있는지를 생각지 못했던 딘은 결국 카스티엘의 희미한 충격이 서려있는 눈을 똑바로 마주하게 되었다. 카스티엘의 속눈썹과 눈썹은 하얗게 서리가 져있었고 그의 눈은 기이한 푸른빛 아래에서 반짝거렸다.

"캐스?" 딘은 그의 질문이 어쩌면 카스티엘을 화나게 한 걸지도 모른다고 생각했다.

"난 오랫동안 그곳에 가지 못했다." 그의 동반자가 딱딱하게 대답했다. "나의 부대는 오래전부터 천국을 떠나 있었다."

카스티엘은 그들이 어디에 있었는지 말하지 않았고 딘도 굳이 묻지 않았다. "집이 ㄱ-그리워?" 대신 딘은 다른 질문을 했다.

카스티엘의 턱 근육이 비틀렸다. "그곳은 천국이다, 딘."

카스티엘의 슬픔을 느낀 딘이 코를 훌쩍였다. "미안. 항상 떠나 있어야 하는 거 엿 같겠다. 그냥 집에 가서 신발 걷어차서 벗어놓고 TV 앞에서 맥주나 한 병 까고 싶을 텐데."

"신발은 언제나 걷어차서 벗을 수 있다. "카스티엘이 진지하게 말했다. 딘은 그의 뺨에 닿는 따뜻한 숨결을 옆으로 한 채 천사의 발을 내려다보았다. 얼어붙은 타일 위에서 그의 발은 창백하고 연약해 보였다. 어쩐지 우스꽝스러워 보이는 발가락들 때문에 딘은 무심코 킥킥거리며 웃었다. 갑자기 몸이 크게 떨려왔다. 딘의 몸이 그가 이런 상황에 웃어서는 안 된다는 것을 상기시켜주고 있었고 피곤함의 파도가 덮쳐오며 그의 의식을 위협했다. 딘은 머릿속으로 저체온증의 모든 증상을 체크해보려 했지만 더 이상 집중할 수가 없었고 이것마저도 저체온증의 증상이었다. 딘도 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 딘은 점점 더 피곤해졌다. 혼란스럽고, 기억력마저 흐려졌다. 조금만 지나면 그는 아무짝에도 쓸모가 없어질 것이다. 동상과 그에 딸려오는 영향은 생각조차 하기 싫었다.

딘은 자신의 손을 살펴보았다. 언제부터 손가락들이 갈고리 모양으로 말려들어갔는지 기억이 나지 않았다. 구부러진 손가락을 똑바로 펴려고 했지만 감각조차 없었다. 유감스럽게도 딘은 제 손가락을 옷 밑에 숨겨 차가운 공기를 피하게 할 생각조차 하지 못했다. 주머니는 있으나 마나였다. 꽁꽁 언 손가락을 카스티엘의 팔에 올리자 면 셔츠 아래로 온기가 느껴졌다. 장갑을 끼고 있었으면 하는 생각이 백만 번째 들었다.

"손을 다오." 카스티엘이 갑자기 말했다. 그리고 황홀하게 따뜻한 두 개의 손이 딘의 손 주위를 감싸고 모든 열기와 힘을 담아 단단히 그러쥐었다. 딘은 숨을 들이쉬었다.

딘 내면의 작은 부분 어디가에서는 카스티엘의 손을 밀어내고 거절하고 싶었다. – 손을 잡는 것은 딘의 스타일이 아니었다 – 하지만 딘의 상식이 훨씬 우세했고 그는 카스티엘의 손을 조금도 밀어내지 않았다 딘의 손을 한동안 잡고 있던 카스티엘이 그의 피부를 문지르기 시작했다. 딘의 혈류가 조용히 되살아나기 시작하면서 침과 바늘로 찌르는 듯한 꽤 고통스러운 감각이 일었다. 딘은 그 고통을 견디며 떠는 것만을 겨우 해낼 뿐이었다.

“고마워.” 딘이 조용히 말했다. 그리고 그 말은 그가 카스티엘에게 고맙다고 했던 것이 릴리스와 대천사가 엮였던 때, 그때 단 한 번뿐이었다는 사실을 생각나게 했다. 딘은 이 천사에게 고맙다는 말을 그것보다도 훨씬 많이 빚지고 있었다.

카스티엘은 대답 대신 딘의 손가락을 부드럽게 쥐었다 놓고는 다시금 문질렀다. 그 모습을 내려다보던 딘의 정신이 순간 어딘가 따뜻하고 편안한 곳으로 날아가기 시작했다. 카스티엘이 다시금 그를 흔들어 깨웠을 때 딘은 하마터면 카스티엘이 싫어질 뻔했다.

~ ~ ~

딘은 눈을 계속 뜨고 있으려고 노력했다. 하지만 있는 힘껏 버텨봐도 머릿속은 슬러시로 가득 찬 것 같았고 사지는 감자 포대처럼 축 늘어졌다. 딘은 잠을 자고 싶을 뿐이었지만 카스티엘이 딘을 그렇게 내버려 두지 않았다. 그는 딘에게 말을 걸고, 찌르고, 꼬집고 흔들어 깨웠다. 심지어 얼굴을 때린 적도 한 번 있었다. 딘은 갈수록 넌더리가 났다. 하지만 무기력한 와중에도 딘은 그러한 것들이 자신의 목숨을 구할 수 있는 유일한 방법이라는 것도 알았다.

카스티엘은 딘의 체온을 유지하기 위해 안간힘을 다했다. 겹겹이 덮인 옷 아래로 따뜻한 손이 맨살에 접촉 해오며 닿을 수 있는 모든 곳을 부드럽게 매만지고 있었다. 그러나 딘에게 그다지 도움은 되지 않는 것 같았다. 카스티엘이 처음으로 목덜미에 손을 가져다 댔을 때, 딘은 깜짝 놀라 날카로운 숨을 허덕였지만 이제는 그가 카스티엘의 손길을 갈구하고 있었다. 하지만 카스티엘의 손은 두 개뿐이었고, 때문에 딘의 몸을 조금이라도 정상적인 수준으로 되돌리기 위해 문지르고 마사지할 수 있는 곳은 한정되어 있었다. 딘의 발가락은 게속 상기할 필요가 있는 부분이었고 손은 계속해서 카스티엘의 손길이 필요했다. 게다가 무엇보다도 코가 무감각했다. 딘은 코만큼이나 차가운 손가락으로 코를 계속해서 찔러봤지만 아무것도 느낄 수가 없었다.

이제 그의 몸에는 서리가 내리지 않은 곳이 없었다. 두 사람 주위의 모든 것이 차갑고 희끄무레한 파란색이었다. 스테인리스에 냉동상(冷凍傷)까지. 이곳은 영안실 냉동고나 다름없었다.

딘은 샘이 그들을 찾아낼 것을 알고 있었다. 확신하고 있었다. 시계가 멈춘 탓에 이곳에 얼마나 오래 갇혀 있었는지 감이 오지 않았다. 딘이 카스티엘에게 시간을 묻자 천사는 조금 당황해하더니 알지 못한다는 말을 고했다. 천사가 시간과 운명과-, 그리고 모든 잡다 구니 한 것들을 제어할 수 있는 존재라는 것을 생각한다면 꽤 걱정스러운 일이었다. 어쨌건, 저 밖 어딘가에 있을 샘은 식당의 이름을 알고 있었다. 샘은 찾으러 올 것이다. 반드시. 그것은 단지 시간문제였다. 그리고 그때까지 딘에게는 추위를 버틸 수 있게 도와주는 카스티엘이 있었다

적어도 딘은 카스티엘에게 의지할 수 있다고 생각했다. 딘은 너무 제정신을 유지할 수 없어 무언가 잘못되고 있다는 것을 알아내는데 30분 정도 걸렸다. 그리고 그것에 대해 물어볼 에너지를 내는데 또 몇 분을 소모했다.

"캐스?" 딘이 비참할 정도로 쉰 목소리로 말했다. "너 지금 떨고 있는 거야?"

카스티엘은 딘 아래에서 자세를 조금 고쳐 잡았고 철체 선반이 그의 뒤에서 덜컥거렸다. "전혀 걱정할 필요 없다." 카스티엘은 딘의 질문을 무마했다. 그의 손바닥이 딘의 옷 속에서 그를 안심시키려는 듯 자리 잡았다. 딘의 차가운 피부에 카스티엘의 손바닥은 너무 뜨겁게 느껴져, 딘은 문득 카스티엘이 자신의 피부에 또 다른 손바닥 자국을 남기려는 게 아닌가 하는 생각이 들었다.

딘은 대답하기 전, 잠시 동안 그 열기를 느꼈다. “하지만 넌 떨지 않아야 하는 거 아냐? 넌 추-추위를 느껴선 아-안되잖아.”

카스티엘은 딘의 몸 주위로 옷을 다시 집어넣으며 손을 빼내었다. 그리고 그의 손바닥을 딘의 이마에 대었다. "괜찮다."그는 딘을 진정시켰다. "나는 괜찮다." 베슬의 신체가 남은 열을 잃어가고 있을 뿐이다. 내가 이 온도에서 신체를 기능하게 할 수 있는 시간은 그리 길지 않다.”

그리고 그것은 딘을 완전히 깨어나게 하는 정보였다. "너도 얼어붙는 거야?" 딘은 돌아보려고 애쓰며 경악에 찬 목소리로 물었다. 돌아보려는 시도는 서툴렀다. 딘은 추위 때문에 온몸이 뻣뻣했고 같은 자세로 너무 오랫동안 있었다. 하지만 딘은 어떻게든 몸을 돌릴 수 있었고 그의 다리가 카스티엘의 무릎에서 벗어났다. 그리고 딘은 카스티엘의 눈을 마주 볼 수 있었다. 딘은 천사의 지치고 핏기 없이 창백한 얼굴을 보고 동요했다.

"난 괜찮을 거다." 그의 동료는 그를 조용히 안심시켰다. 하지만 그는 말하는 와중에도 떨고 있었고 그가 떨림을 억제하려고 하면서 얼굴 근육이 거슬리게 씰룩거렸다.

"그래, 너 완전 조-좋아 보인다." 딘이 말했다. “왜 아무 말 아-안 했어?”

“딘, 주술이 깨지는 순간 난 치료할 거다. 내가 단단하게 얼어붙는다고 해도, 난 느끼지도 못할 거다. 내 최우선 사항은 너다. 넌 그런 사치를 누릴 수 없다.”

딘은 생각하려고 애썼지만 그의 뇌가 당장 따라주지 않았다. 계속해서 그를 신경 쓰이게 하는 어떤 것이 있었다. 그리고 꽤 긴 시간 동안 생각한 후에나 그는 그게 무엇인지 알아낼 수 있었다.

"너 날개 있지 않아? 그렇지?" 딘은 물었다. “너 그걸.. 어 모르겠다, 그걸로 우리를 감싸거나 그럴 수 없어? 전부 깃털로 덮여있고 따뜻하지 않아?”

카스티엘은 한숨을 내쉬며 눈길을 돌렸다. "너는 만질 수 없다" 그는 설명했다. “그건 내 원래 모습의 일부분이다. 그건 널 불태울 수도 있다.".”

"지금 당장은 불타는 게 조-좋게 들리네."

"그게 실제로 일어나게 된다면 넌 더 이상 좋은 생각이라고 생각하지 않을 거다." 카스티엘은 괴로운 표정으로 문을 응시하다 딘을 돌아봤다. “샘이 곧 올 것이다. 확신한다. "

카스티엘이 물론 알 방법은 없었다. 그럼에도 딘은 자신의 기운을 북돋아 주려는 그의 노력에 감사했다. "샘이 올 때 핫 초-초코를 가지고 오-오는 게 좋을 거야." 딘은 위협적인 톤으로 우물거리며 말했다. “그리고 벙어리장갑도. 내 인생에 저-절대 벙어리 자-장갑을 끼고 싶지 않았지만, 지금은 조-좋은 시기인 것 같아. 버-벙어리장갑이 내 인생 최고의 것이 될 것 같아. 섹스보다 더 조-좋을 것 같아, 심지어.”

"내 손이 점점 차가워지고 있다." 카스티엘이 불안한 목소리로 그에게 알려왔다, "널 얼마나 더 따뜻하게 해 줄 수 있을지 모르겠다."

딘은 추위에 떨었다 그리고 그 떨림에 문득 그가 지난 30분 동안 그 전보다 그렇게 많이 떨고 있지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 딘은 이게 저체온증이 진행되고 있는 신호임을 확신했다. 딘은 다른 증상들을 떠올릴 수 있기를 바랐다. 하지만 동시에 떠올릴 수 없는 것에 안도했다. 딘은 자신이 잠드는 것을 경계해야 하는 것을 알았다. 하지만 지금은 잠드는 것 만이 가장 최고의 것만 같았다. 그리고 그가 기대고 있는 카스티엘의 몸은 세상에서 가장 편안한 침대처럼 느껴졌다. 그는 그게 왜 이상해 보일지에 대해서 잠시 고민했지만, 그게 정확히 무엇인지는 집어낼 수 없었다.

"딘? _딘_ _._ "

딘은 눈을 깜박이며 다시 떴다. 딘은 자신이 언제 눈을 감았는지 기억할 수 없는 것에 작은 놀라움이 솟구쳐 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 딘은 다시금 방에 초점을 맞췄다. 카스티엘이 손가락으로 딘의 뺨을 두드리자 그는 나른하게 신음했다. 그의 손가락은 처음보다 훨씬 차가워져 있었다. "나 추.. 추워." 그는 이것이 이 상황에 누군가에게 할 수 있는 가장 쓸모없는 말임을 어렴풋이 자각하며 카스티엘에게 말했다. "우리는 여-여기서 나-나가야 돼, 새미."

"우린 나갈 거다, 딘." 카스티엘이 단호하게 말했다. 그는 딘 아래에서 벗어나 그를 타일 위에 아주 조심스럽게, 매우 조심스러워 딘이 거의 느끼지 못할 정도로, 내려놓았다. 딘은 순식간에 얼어붙을 것 같았다. 바닥은 얼음처럼 차가웠고 그의 옷은 그를 지켜주기엔 너무나도 빈약했다. 하지만 딘은 카스티엘이 그의 발로 하려는 게 궁금했다. 딘은 몸을 최대한 움츠리며 그를 바라보았다.

그것은 탈출하기 위한 아주 훌륭한 시도였지만 실패했다. 카스티엘은 마치 영원처럼 느껴지는 시간 동안 문을 발로 찼다. 그의 맨발은 그가 매번 찰 때마다 마치 보이지 않는 역장 같은 것에 막혀 미끄러졌고 철체 문에 아무런 영향을 주지 않았다. 딘은 카스티엘이 자신의 온 힘을 다해 주먹으로 얇은 공기를 두드리는 것을 지루하게 바라보았다. 모두 소용이 없었다. 카스티엘은 숨을 헐떡이며 휙 돌아 선반으로 향했다. 그리고 선반들 중 하나를 집어 올려 문으로 향했다.

그의 뒤를 따라 피투성이의 발자국이 남았고 몇 초만에 꽁꽁 얼어붙었다. 그 모든 발길질로 카스티엘의 발은 피투성이였다. 딘은 그에게 신발을 빌리고 싶은지 묻기 위해 입을 열었다. 젠장, 어차피 딘이 자신의 발가락을 느낄 수 있는 것도 아니었으니까 이제 와서 신발이 필요할 것 같지도 않았다. 그러나 카스티엘이 선반으로 문을 쾅 치는 것으로 먼저 침묵을 깼다. 그 즉시 그의 손에서 선반이 산산조각 났다. 선반들이 그리 대단치 않았고 문은 완강하게도 흠집 하나 나지 않았다.

"헐크 스매쉬!" 딘은 그가 방금 핥은 입술이 갈라지는것을 느끼며 졸리는 듯이 중얼거렸다.

"이 악마를 찾아내서 값을 치르게 하겠다." 카스티엘은 주먹으로 벽을 치며 이를 갈았다. 그리곤 헛되이 옆으로 미끄러지는 것을 주먹을 다시 거둬들였다. "천사는 절대 이런 식으로 약해질 수 없다."

딘은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 다시금 깨어있음과 잠든 사이의 배후지에서 길을 잃은 채 표류하고 있었다. 그리고 그는 가장 분리된 자각 능력으로 그가 들어 올려져 안겨졌다는 것을 아주 조금 느낄 수 있을 뿐이었다 이번에는 조금 달랐다. 카스티엘은 그를 서로가 마주 보는 방향으로 돌렸고 딘은 그의 머리를 카스티엘의 턱 아래에 맞닿을 때까지 숙였다. 그의 뺨은 카스티엘의 어깨에 뉘었다. 손이 그의 등을 위아래로 문질렀다. 딘은 자신이 정신을 잃는 것을, 그리고 이 모든 엿같은 일 집어치우라고 말하고자 하는 시도를, 방해하는 움직임에 작게 항의의 표시로 신음했다.

"넌 여기서 죽지 않을 거다, 딘." 카스티엘이 그의 귀에 숨을 내 쉬었다.

“음. ”딘은 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 이해하지 못한 채 대답 대신으로 중얼거렸다 그는 너무 피곤했다. 그가 만약 잠들 수 만 있다면...

딘이 그의 손에 무언가 일어나고 있음을 눈치채는데 꽤 시간이 걸렸다. 딘은 마침내 그의 뇌로 보내지는 이상한 감각에 의아해하며 눈을 떴다. 그리고 그의 눈에 들여온 예상치 못한 광경에 숨을 쉴 수 없었다.

카스티엘이 그의 손가락을 빨고 있었다. 그는 딘의 오른손 네 손가락을 전부 그의 입에 넣고 혀로 핥고 있었다. 그의 혀는 너무나도 따뜻해서 마치 천국처럼 느껴졌다. 딘은 놀라서 카스티엘을 바라봤지만 그의 손을 빼려고 움직이지는 않았다.

카스티엘의 손은 이제 차가웠지만 그의 입은 여전히 따뜻했다.

그는 카스티엘이 그의 엄지손가락으로 입을 옮겨가는 것을 말없이 지켜보았다. 그가 손가락들을 핥고 빨자 아릿한 감각이 다시 돌아와 딘의 숨을 막히게 했다. 천사는 딘의 젖은 손을 그의 셔츠 안으로 집어넣고 그의 여전히 따뜻한 갈비뼈 쪽에 가져다 대었다. 그리고 다른 쪽 손도 똑같이 빨아대기 시작했다. 카스티엘은 딘의 손을 빨면서 눈길을 그의 얼굴로 떨어뜨렸다. 그의 표정은 너무나도 순진했고 걱정만 가득해 보였다. 카스티엘은 다른 사람의 손가락을 빠는 행위가 너무나도 친밀한 행위임을 전혀 짐작도 못하는 듯해 보였다. 사실 딘이 아는 한 이 행위는 상당히 야한 행위의 경계에 있었다. 하지만 딘은 신경 쓰지 않기로 했다. 그의 손은 처음으로 너무나도 따뜻했고 손가락에서 전해져 오는 감각이 너무나도 만족스러워 그를 반 혼수상태에서 실제로 깨어나게 만들었다. 적절한 거 부끄러운 거 다 엿 먹으라지. 이건 죽느냐 사느냐 하는 문제였다. 그리고 딘은 벌써 고드름이 되지 않도록 맨발의 천사에게 안겨 그의 손이 자신의 온몸을 몇 시간 동안 더듬게 하지 않은 것도 아니었으니까..

카스티엘은 딘의 손가락을 데우고 자신의 셔츠 밑으로 가져가 다른 손 옆에 두었다. 그리고 딘을 더 가까이 끌어안았다. 너무 가까워 딘은 자신의 손을 카스티엘의 척추 끝에 닿을 때까지 끌어안아야 했다. 딘은 이제 완전히 카스티엘을 껴안고 있었고 그의 얼굴은 완전히 천사의 어깨에 파묻혀있었다. 그리고 그렇게 꽉 껴안는 것이 딘이 그의 손을 카스티엘의 바지 속으로 미끄러뜨려 집어넣지 않기 위해 할 수 있는 전부였다. 딘이 알기론 아마도 더 따뜻할 만한 곳이었다. 카스티엘은 분명 딘이 그렇게 하더라도 상관하지 않을 것이지만...

한차레 떨림이 카스티엘의 몸을 휩쓸고 지나갔고 딘을 흔들리게 했다. "괜찮아?" 딘은 자신의 목소리가 얼마나 거칠게 들리는지에 조금 충격받은 채 걱정이 가득한 쉰 목소리로 내뱉었다. 어쩌면 그의 성대가 얼어붙어 기능을 정지하고 있는 것일지도 몰랐다. 확실히 그런 느낌이 들었다.

"ㄴ- 나는 신경 쓰지 마라" 카스티엘은 그를 더 단단히 끌어안으며 대답했다. "나는 어떤 해도 입지 않는다."

“몇 분 전에 네 이빨이 덜그럭 대지 않아서 다행이네. 난 그런 식으로 손가락 잘리는 거 싫거든."

"내가 ㅂ-배고프지 않아서 다행이지."

딘은 웃었다. 그리고 자신의 입술이 갈라지는 것을 느끼며 움찔했다. "아." 그는 고통에 신음하며 무심결에 자신의 입술을 핥았다. 그리고 바로 후회했다. 물기가 더 많이 입술을 얼어붙게 만들었다. “있잖아, 보통은 내가 주-죽을 땐 언제나 샘의 품 안이었거든. 이건 좀 새로운 벼-변화네."

“너는 오늘 여기서 주-죽지 않는다, 딘. 네 동생이 여기로 곧 올 거다.”

"걔가 용접용 토치를 가지고 왔으면 좋겠는데. 왜냐하면 같이 딱딱하게 얼어붙어있을 우릴 분리시키면서 재미 좀 볼 수 있을 테니까." 딘은 빈정대듯 웃었다. “우린 정말 이상한 얼음 조각처럼 보일 거야. 백조 조각 아니면 다른 무언가처럼 말이지." 그는 기침을 했고, 생각의 흐름이 끊겨버렸다.

머리 위의 빛이 깜빡이다 꺼졌다. 딘은 갑작스러운 완전한 어둠에 눈을 깜박이며 몸을 굳혔다. 그의 본능은 이게 위험하다는 것을 말하고 있었다. 그 악마가 돌아왔을까? 카스티엘은 떨리는 손으로 딘의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 안심시켰다. “괜찮다. 내가 그랬다." 그는 설명했고, 딘은 정말로 그의 이빨이 부딪혀 딱딱거리는 소리를 들었다. “내 에너지를 보존해야 한다. 전구를 켜 두는 건 그리 어-어려운 일은 아니지만 여-여전히 내 힘을 빨아들이고 있었다."

"아 그래" 딘이 갈라진 목소리로 대답했다. “그래서 나는 지금 어둠 속에 앉아서 내 손가락을 빨아댄 천사의 팔에 안겨있는 거네. 이건 절대 오해할 여지조차 없는 거지.

카스티엘은 대답하지 않았다. 딘은 눈을 감았다. 아무것도 보지 못하는데 눈을 뜨고 있는 것은 아무런 의미가 없었다. 불행히도 그의 눈꺼풀이 닫히는 순간 딘은 잠에 빠져 들었다 마치 눈을 감는 것과 잠드는 것이 서로 떼려야 뗄 수 없이 연결된 관계인 것처럼. 그리고 카스티엘이 다시 그를 흔들어 깨웠을 때 딘은 그가 지금 어디에 있는지 그리고 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 전혀 알 수 없었다. 그는 아마 피곤하지만 않았다면 패닉 했을 것이다. 그래서 대신 작게 신음했다.

“괜찮다.” 어둠 속에서 목소리가 들렸다. "내가 네 곁에 있다."

“ㅅ- 새미?”

“샘은 곧 여기로 올 거다. 날 위해 계속 깨어있으려고 노력해다오. 딘.”

딘은 누가 그를 잡고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 파고들고 싶을 만큼 따뜻했다. 딘은 자신의 뺨을 그의 차가운 셔츠에 문질렀다. 그는 자신의 팔이 이 낯선 사람의 몸을 완전히 둘러싸고 있는 것에 놀랐다. 그리고 그의 손가락은 낯선 이의 바지 뒤쪽에 꽂혀있었다. 하지만 그 낯선 이는 그것에 별로 신경 쓰는 것 같지 않았고 거긴 꽤 따뜻했다. 그래서 딘은 자신의 손을 움직이지 않았다. 딘은 실제로 자신이 움직일 수 있을지 확신하지 못하긴 했다. 그는 마치 얼어붙은 것 같았고 완전히, 완전히 비참하게 느껴졌다.

"우리 지금 ㄴ-냉동고 안에 있는 거야?" 딘은 물었다.

그가 기대고 있는 가슴은 그가 한숨을 내쉼에 따라 올라가고 꺼져내려 갔다. "그래, 딘."

“누구… 넌 누구야?”

두 손가락이 그의 이마를 스치듯 쓰다듬었고 딘은 순간 기억해냈다. 아. 카스티엘. 주술. 그들은 갇혀있었다. 딘은 조금 기침했고 소리는 금속 벽에 가로막혀 심하게 메아리쳤다. 딘은 작게 웃었다 "내 손에 대한 건 미안해." 딘은 그의 손을 슬금슬금 카스티엘의 바지 안에 넣은 것에 미안해해야 할 것 같음을 느끼며 사과했다. 딘이 본인도 모르는 새에 집어넣었지만... 카스티엘의 바지 아래서 그의 손을 따뜻하게 하기 위한 게 아닌 어떤 다른 행위는 하지 않았으니 뭐...

카스티엘은 작게 웃는 것처럼 들리는 소리를 내었다. "그건 내가 지금 당장 가장 덜 걱정하는 일인 것 같다. 딘."

"널 뭐 더듬고 그러려는 거 아니야, 맹세할게."

손이 딘의 머리카락을 쓸며 지나가 딘을 놀라게 했다. "넌 정말 터무니없군." 카스티엘이 말했다. 그의 목소리에는 애정이 가득했다. 딘은 어떻게 답해야 할지 모른 채 눈을 감고 한숨 쉬었다. 딘은 알아차리기도 전에 다시 잠들었다.

~ ~ ~

딘은 신음하는 소리에 일어났다. 딘이 기대고 있는 몸이 추위에 떠는 것 이상으로 심하게 움직였다. 딘은 혼란스러운 채 어둠 속에서 눈을 깜박이고 말을 하기 위해 입을 열었다. 하지만 딘이 그렇게 하기도 전에 그의 코트 속으로 손이 비집고 들어와, 잠시 몇 초간 머물다가 빠져나갔다. 딘은 찡그린 채, 혼란스러운 채, 궁금해했다. 캐스가 왜 그런 행동을 했고 왜 조금 다르게 느껴지는지, 왜 좀 더 따뜻하게 느껴지는지.

카스티엘은 고통이라고 밖에는 설명할 수 없는 신음 소리를 내며 딘의 뒤에서 경련했다. 딘은 쑤시는듯한 두려움을 느꼈다. "캐스?" 딘은 캐스를 불렀다. 그의 목소리는 어둠 속에서 작고 공허하게 들렸다.

"괜찮다, 딘." 카스티엘은 그를 진정시켰지만 그의 목소리에서 긴장감이 느껴졌다.

“전혀 괜찮게 들리지 않아. 너 도대체 무-무슨 짓을 한 거야?"

손이 딘의 코트 뒤편을 더듬고 지나가 두장의 셔츠 사이에서 멈추었다. 딘은 깜짝 놀라 숨을 들이쉬었다. 딘이 캐스의 손에 반응하기도 전에 손은 다시 사라졌고, 뒤이어 카스티엘의 경련하며 낮게 신음하는 것이 이어졌다. 그리고 그건 전혀 괜찮게 들리지 않았다

"캐스?" 딘은 그의 파트너의 셔츠 안에서 손을 꺼내며 도움 없이 똑바로 앉으려고 노력했다. “내게 말해봐! 무슨 일이야?"

카스티엘은 심하게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었고 그의 몸은 떨려왔다. 그의 손이 딘의 팔에 내려와 꼭 그러쥐었다. “좀 따뜻한가?” 카스티엘이 딘에게 절박하게 물어왔다.

“응, 조금. 하지만 어떻게? 너 뭐한 거야?"

"깃털."

딘은 숨을 가다듬었다. "뭐-뭐?"

“넌 내 날개를 마-만질 수 없지만, 일단 내가 깃털을 뽑아내면 그건 더 이상 내 원래 자신과 연결되어 있지 않다. 그 깃털들을 따뜻하게 하는 데 사용할 수 있다."

딘은 카스티엘이 옷 속에 뭔가를 채우고 있다는 사실을 머릿속에서 겨우 연결해냈다. 딘은 놀라 숨을 들이쉬었다. "그-그거 아프지 않아?"

"네가 더 따뜻해진다." 카스티엘은 마치 그게 가장 중요한 문제인 것처럼 대답했다.

“말도 안 돼! 너 지금 날 따뜻하게 하려고 니 몸을 훼손한 거야? 빌어먹을, 캐스, 당장 멈춰!”

"깃털은 다시 자랄 날 거다." 카스티엘이 희미하게 웃으며 말했다. “소-손톱이랑 비슷하다고 생각해라. 하나 뽑아내면, 그 자리에 새로운 게 다시 자라나지.”

딘은 코웃음 치며, "그래서 니 손톱을 실제로 뽑아내고 있는 거야? "아플게 당연하잖아!"

잠시 둘 사이에 침묵이 흘렀다. 그리고 잠시 뒤 카스티엘이 조용히 말했다. "난 회복될 거다. 하지만 넌 아냐."

딘은 호기심에 코트 안으로 손을 뻗어 휘저었다. 하지만 딘이 아무리 열심히 찾아봐도 아무것도 찾을 수 없었다. 그럼에도 딘은 카스티엘이 옷안에 뭔가 넣는 것을 느꼈다. - 어디 있지?

"넌 느낄 수 없다. 넌 인간이니까.”

딘은 기침을 하며 얼어붙은 숨을 들이쉬었다. “그래서 이것들이 마법의 깃털 같은 거야? 그런 거야? 네가 무슨 요정 같은 거나 뭐 그런 거냐?”

"이건 설명하기 어렵다." 카스티엘은 떨었다. 그의 목에서 아픔과 고통이 느껴지는 작은 신음이 났다. 딘은 걱정되어 카스티엘의 팔에 손을 올렸다. 몹시 차가운 손이 딘의 손을 감싸고 꽉 쥐었다. "내가 추위에 해를 입지 않을 것이라고 말했음을 알지만, 얼어붙는 게 얼마나... 불쾌한 것인지는 감안하지 못했다."

"말해서 뭐해."딘은 투덜대며 중얼거렸다. “니 깃털을 스스로 쓸 수는 없어? 약간 도움은 되는 것 같은데.”

카스티엘은 잠시 동안 침묵했고 딘은 카스티엘의 팔을 더 꽉 잡았다. 천사가 한숨 쉬었다. "난 지금보다 더 많이 뽑아내는 위험을 무릅쓸 수 없다." 카스티엘은 마치 이 사실을 말하고 싶지 않은 듯이, 부자연스럽고 느릿하게 털어놓았다. "너무 많은 피를 잃을 거다."

너 지금 피 흘리고 있어? 젠장, 카스티엘!”

"일단 주문이 깨-깨지게 되면..."

“주문 같은 거 집어치워! 넌 이미 얼어 죽어가고 있어, 캐스! 더 이상 너 자신에게 상황을 나쁘게 만들지 마!"

"넌 엉뚱한 사람을 걱정하고 있다, 딘."

딘은 갑작스러운 피로감에 휩싸여 눈을 감았다. “그래, 뭐. 네가 순교자가 되는 거에 내가 짜증 나게 되는 건 어쩔 수 없잖아."

"형제를 구하려고 지옥에 가-갔었던 사람에게서 나올 수 있는 현명한 말이네."

딘은 미소 지었지만 그에 입술이 다시금 갈라져 움츠러들 수밖에 없었다. 자신 만의 생각에 빠져들어 둘은 조용히 침묵했다. 그리고 딘은 다시 잠에 빠져들지 않기 위해 열심히 저항해야 했다. 그는 여전히 차갑고 저체온증이었지만 깃털들이 도움이 되었다. 물론 딘이 그 깃털들을 느낄 수 있었던 것 아니었지만. 딘은 카스티엘의 피가 눈에 보이거나 보이지 않는지 궁금했다. 딘이 추위에 압도당하고 있다는 사실 외에도 본인을 아프게 만들고 싶다면, 그건 분명히 천사에 관련된 수수께끼들을 기절하기 전까지 고심하는 일일 것이다.

딘이 다시 일어났을 때, 카스티엘이 그에게 키스하고 있었다.

카스티엘의 손바닥은 딘의 머리 뒤쪽을 지탱하고 있었다. 카스티엘의 다른 손은 딘이 똑바로 앉아있을 수 있도록 허리를 지지하고 있었다. 카스티엘의 입술은 따뜻하고 부드러웠고 딘은 본능적으로 열을 찾아 기울였다. 그의 뒤에 있는 이 사람이 자신보다 더 따뜻하다는 사실 말고는 모든 것을 다 잊어버린 채로. 카스티엘은 딘이 그의 입김에 휩싸일 수 있도록 그의 입을 순순히 열어주었다. 딘이 카스티엘의 입속을 탐색하는 게 피로해져서 포기할 때까지 둘의 혀는 얽혀 들었다. 그리곤 카스티엘이 딘의 입속에 간절하고 작은 신음을 쑤셔 넣었고, 딘의 아랫도리는 이 상황이 다른 시기에 다른 방식으로 다뤄질 수도 있었다고 생각하게 만들었다. 그러나 지금 당장 딘은, 지금 이 키스가 얼마나 따뜻한지에 대해서 밖에 생각할 수 없었다. 자신의 목 뒤를 어루만지는 손과 함께 모든 것이 기분 좋게 느껴졌다.

실은 그건 기분 좋은 것 이상이었다: 마치 이 감각이 세상에서 유일한 것처럼 느껴졌다. – 입술과 혀 그리고 호흡, 모두 어둠 속에서 열로 이끌어주는 표지 같았다.

그리고 그 모든 게 카스티엘의 짧은 외침과 함께 사라졌다. “샘! 우린 이 안에 있다!” 카스티엘의 폐 꼭대기에서부터 그가 내뱉은 단어들이 벽주 변에서 메아리치며 울려댔다. 딘은 그의 동생의 목소리를 근처에서 들을 수 있을 때까지 정신을 유지할 수 있었다. 그리고 그는 다시금 의식을 잃었다. 

~ ~ ~

잠에서 깨어나는 것은 마치 밤에 잠에서 깨어나 밖에 비가 오는 걸 보고 침대 안에 원하는 만큼 있을 수 있다는 것을 알게 되는 느리고 나른한 것만큼이나 평화로웠다. 딘은 그저 가만히 누워 희미한 불빛에 초점을 맞추려고 애를 쓰면서 눈을 깜박였다 불빛은 조금 떨어진 곳에 놓인 테이블, TV, 빈 침대 같은 평범한 모텔 가구 위에 떨어지고 있었다. 딘은 자신의 따뜻하고 아늑한 침대에 옆으로 누워 완전히 늘어져 있었다.

누군가가 딘 뒤에 누워있는 게 느껴졌다. 딘의 등을 따라 몸이 밀착해 있었고 딘의 어깨에는 그의 팔이 둘러져 있었다. 그리고 그의 손은 딘의 얼굴 옆에 놓여있었다. 딘은 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억하려고 머리를 쥐어짰고, 모든 것이 기억나자 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

냉동고, 주술, 카스티엘, 포옹. 둘은 구조되었고 모텔로 돌아온 것이다. 샘은 아마도 커피를 사러 나갔거나 악마를 사냥하러 나갔을 것이고 카스티엘은 딘의 체온을 안정시키기 위해 함께 모텔에 머물렀을 것이다.

그건 분명 효과가 있었고 딘의 기분은 끝내줬다. 딘은 그의 발가락을 꼼지락거렸고 발가락이 제대로 움직일 뿐만 아니라 그것들을 느낄 수 있다는 것을 알았다. 딘은 발가락이 완전히 가망이 없다고 생각했었기 때문에 제대로 움직이는 것에 안도했다. 또한 그가 지금 옷을 거의 입고 있지 않다는 것을 알게 되었다. 맨몸에서 맨몸으로, 열을 전달하기에는 가장 좋은 방법이긴 했다.

딘은 자신의 뺨 옆에 놓여있는 손을 내려다보며 웃었다. 카스티엘이 해낸 것이다. 카스티엘은 어떻게든 어떤 인간도 살아남을 수 없는 곳에서 살아남을 수 있도록 그를 따뜻하게 해 준 것이다. 거기엔 물론 포옹이 수반되어있었지만, 그래, 그게 그렇게 나쁘진 않았다. 실은 딘이 그 일에 대해서 더 많이 생각할수록 더 많이 기억나기 시작했는데, 좀 미친 짓이었지만 손가락 빨기 같은 것도 있었고.. 그건 꽤 기분 좋긴 했었다. 그리고 딘은 카스티엘이 어느 시점에 자신에게 키스한 것 같다는 희미한 의심도 들었지만 디테일한 내용은 확실히 기억나지 않았다. 모두 그의 마음속에 흐릿하게만 남아있을 뿐이었다. 딘은 혹시나 그 증거를 맛볼 수 있지 않을까 싶어 입술을 핥았지만 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다.

딘은 여전히 꽤 졸렸지만, 이러한 일련의 생각들이 그를 기겁하게 하지 않는다는 사실이 그를 놀라게 했다. 그건 그리 나쁜 기억이 아니었다. 딘이 그걸 즐겼다는 것만은 확실했다. 그리고 젠장, 카스티엘과 밀착해있던 모든 시간은 꽤 좋았다. 딘의 목에 닿는 따뜻하고 꾸준한 호흡과 이불 밑에 다리가 얽혀있는 것이 지금은 좋았다. 친밀하지만 무섭지는 않았다.

딘은 지금까지 있었던 모든 일과 지금 일어날 수 있는 모든 일들을 오랫동안 열심히 생각하며 한동안 누워있었다. 결국 딘은 자신이 지금 너무 지나치게 많이 생각하고 있다는 생각이 들었다. 그는 카스티엘의 손을 들어 올리고 손바닥 중심에 입을 맞추었다.

잠시 후, 딘은 그렇게 하지 말았어야 했다는 이상한 느낌을 받았다.

그 짐작은 샘이 딘의 귀에 “어, 좋은 아침. 로미오.”라고 말했을 때 확신할 수 있었다.

딘은 침대에서 기록적으로 빨리 뛰쳐나와 섰지만 순식간에 균형을 잃고 옆 침대에 거꾸로 쓰러졌다. 딘은 침대에 꼿꼿이 앉아 동생을 건너다보며 눈을 깜박였다. 샘도 일어나 앉아 얼굴에 난 형이 나한테 깜찍하게 키스한 거 절대 안 잊어버릴 거야 라는 기쁨의 미소를 띠며 딘을 향해 웃어 보였다.

“샘.” 딘은 간신히 소리 내어 말했다. “넌 줄 몰랐어.” 딘은 그 말을 하자마자, 젠장, 이 변명이 별로 도움이 되지 않는다는 것을 알았다.

“캐스랑 형이 냉동고에서 꽤 친해졌다는 의미로 받아들일게.” 샘이 무한히 웃어 보이며 말했다.

딘은 빠르게 생각했다. “바보야, 난 메간 폭스 꿈꾸고 있었어. 내 등에 닿는 니 가슴이 커서 내 뇌가 헷갈릴 수밖에 없었다고.”

“그렇겠지.” 샘은 조금도 속은 것 같지 않은 목소리로 대답했다. “어쨌든, 아무 하고나 키스하고 돌아다닐 정도면 이제 몸은 좀 괜찮다는 뜻인가 봐?”

딘은 손을 내려다보다가 다시 발가락을 꼼지락거렸다. 그는 속옷만 입은 채였지만 전혀 춥지 않았다. “나 지금 상태 끝내줘. 그 지옥에서 온 이글루에서 발가락 몇 개는 잃었어도 이상하지 않은데 말이야.” 

“형은 캐스에게 고마워 해야해. 모텔에 돌아왔을 때, 캐스가 형한테 치유 마법같은걸 걸어줬거든.” 샘이 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 말했다. “둘이 꽤 엿 같은 시간 보낸 것 같더라. 더 일찍 도착하지 못해서 미안해.”

딘은 베개를 들어 샘에게 던졌고 샘은 그걸 교묘하게 잡아냈다. “다음번에 날 얼음 위에 내버려 둘거면 적어도 내가 일어났을때 마실 커피라도 대령해 놓으라는거야.”

샘은 웃으며 침대에서 내려갔다. “분부대로 하죠. 눈사람님. 아이스크림도 좀 가져다 줄까?”

"너 오늘 진짜 웃긴다."

"내가 매일 키스로 깨어나는건 아니라서."

"내일은 주먹 샌드위치로 깨어나는건 어때?"

샘은 웃으며 옷을 꺼내 입고 떠났다. 그리고 문이 닫히는 순간 카스티엘이 나타났다.

“내 전용 보온병 아니신가?” 딘이 그에게 미소를 던지며 느릿하게 말했다.

카스티엘은 다시 완전히 옷을 입고 있었다. 딘은 그의 머리가 서리로 뒤덮여 있는 걸 보는데 익숙해져 있었기에 몇 초동안은 카스티엘의 머리가 얼마나 어두운 색인지 보고 놀랐다. 카스티엘은 대답 대신 딘에게 웃어 보였고 (그리 크지 않았지만 어쨌든 카스티엘이 줄 수 있는 가장 최선의 미소였다.) 딘에게 한걸음 다가왔다. “넌 죽지 않을 거라고 내가 말하지 않았나.” 카스티엘이 말했다. 그리고 젠장 그의 목소리는 조금 의기양양했다.

딘은 자신이 속옷만 입고 서있는 것을 부끄럽게 여겨야 하는 것인지 의문이 들었지만 곧 그 생각을 놓아주었다. “넌 괜찮아?” 딘은 카스티엘의 깃털을 기억하며 물어보았다.

카스티엘은 생각을 읽어낼 수 없는 표정의 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. 딘은 카스티엘이 흘린 피에 대해 궁금해졌고 천사가 드문드문 빠진 날개로 날 수 있을지도 궁금해졌다.

카스티엘은 자신의 부상에 대해 말하고 싶지 않은 것 같았고 둘 사이에 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다. 마침내 딘이 말했다. “너한테 빚진 것 같네. 네가 해준 모든 것들 정말 고마워, 캐스.”

카스티엘의 표정이 ‘장난스럽다’라고 밖에 보이지 않는 표정으로 바뀌었다. “전부 다 고맙다고?” 카스티엘은 명백히 꾸며낸 듯한 천진함을 가장한 채 말했다. “그 모든 것이란 말엔 무엇까지 포함하고 있는 거지, 딘?”

딘은 카스티엘이 이 상황을 즐기고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 그를 향해 눈을 깜박였다. 좋아, 보아하니 캐스는 키스한 후에 그 사람을 괴롭혀야 오르가슴을 얻는 모양이었다. 딘은 얼굴을 찡그리며 고개를 저었다. “캐스, 그 안에서 모든 게 좀 한동안 격렬했다는 건 알아.”

“그랬지.”

“그리고 너랑 내가… 뭐, 좀 뜨거워지긴 했었지. 이 표현을 쓰는 게 적절하다면…”

“동의한다.”

“네가 알아야 할 것 같은데…” 딘은 어떻게 이 이야기를 계속해나가야 할지 고민하며 멈추고 입술을 핥았다. 딘은 카스티엘에게 더 원한다고 말할 수가 없었다. 그는 할 수 없었다. 그는 딘 윈체스터였다. 그는 외톨이였다. 그는 누군가에게 속 할 수 없었다. 그는 그냥 가벼운 섹스를 하고 남은 에너지를 세상을 구하는데 쓰는데 집중해야 했다. 그것은 그의 사명이었고 신이 내린 사명이었다. 그는 산만해질 여유가 없었다. 카스티엘은 천사였다. 그리고 남자였다. 이건 이미 딘이 계산할 수 없을 수준으로 이상했다.

딘은 한숨을 쉬었다. “이것 봐, 거기서 일어났던 일은… 그냥 일어난 일이야. 이제 다 끝났어. 네가 해준 일은 정말 고마워. 정말 그래. 하지만 다신 언급하면 안 돼. 거긴 꽤 미친 곳이었잖아.”

카스티엘이 무표정하게 대답했다. “그래, 그랬지.”

“난 죽어가고 있었어. 그러니까 손가락 빤 거나 키스하거나 한건…. 아무 의미도 없는 거야.”

“물론이지.”

“그래서 넌 다 잊어버려도 괜찮아?” 깨끗하게 다시 시작하는 거?”

카스티엘은 숨길 수 없는 기쁨으로 눈을 반짝이며 고개를 끄덕였다. “네가 그렇게 원한다면, 딘.”

딘은 카스티엘이 왜 그렇게 스스로 만족스럽게 보이는지 궁금해하며 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그리고 갑작스럽게 깨달았다. “아, 제기랄. 너 내가 진심이 아니란 거 아는 거지. 지금 내 생각 읽고 있는 거잖아.”

카스티엘은 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 웃었다. “완전히.”

딘은 바닥을 내려다보고 다시 카스티엘을 돌아보았다. 그리고는 “아, 엿 먹어.”라고 중얼거리며 카스티엘과의 거리를 좁혔다. 충분히 키스할 수 있을 정도로.

이번에는 확실히 뜨거웠다.


End file.
